1. Field
The present utility model relates to a blind hinge structure used for furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
On May 17, 2006, Chinese patent (patent number: CN2780937Y) disclosed a blind hinge for furniture door which can make regulation in three-dimensional direction, comprising a movable base which can be fixed on the door body, an adjustable base which can be fixed on the door frame and a rotary arm which is connected between the movable base and the adjustable base, wherein the adjustable base comprises a base plate which can be fixed on the door frame, a middle plate which is designed to slide up and down on the base plate and a upper regulating plate which is designed to slide forward or backward on the middle plate, that is to say, the base on the door frame is designed as three-layer plate structure; The plates are formed through alloy casting and then riveted with the lower-layer regulating plate through re-extrusion. Although the production process of this utility model is simple, this process brings hidden trouble to the quality of hinge. After the alloy casting has undergone re-extrusion, there are changes in the internal structure of such material,
Description of Utility Model
It is the technical objective of the present utility model to provide a blind hinge structure used for furniture, which is featured by simple and reasonable structure, low manufacturing cost, easy production and realization, compact connection between members, long service life, smooth process of opening/closing, low noise, esthetic appearance and good practicability, so as to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.
A blind hinge used for furniture which is designed according to this technical objective, comprising a movable cup seat provided on the furniture door body, a regulating base provided on the main body of furniture, a regulating base provided on the main body of furniture, a rotary arm connected between the movable cup seat and the regulating base as well as an elastic element designed to generate start-stop acting force on the movable cup seat at least, characterized in that, the front of the rotary arm (2) is designed as similar “”-shaped structure, arm lever at its small end is hinged with the movable cup seat through pin shaft and forms an arc-shaped surface connected with the elastic element; the top surface at its big end is a plane, regulating components are provided on the plane and are in coordinated connection with the regulating base, fastener are provided on the regulating base and are in coordinated positioning with the regulating components.
The elastic element is a torsion spring, wherein two torsion springs are respectively mounted on the notches on both sides at the bottom of the movable cup seat; The torsion spring at least comprises a first supporting leg with one end extending into the cup body of the movable cup seat and being connected with it as well as a second supporting leg with another end acting on the movable cup seat, wherein the free end of the first supporting leg is bent, and at step is provided at the bottom wall of moveable cup seat correspondingly, and the second supporting leg is carried on the step.
A sleeve part is provided on the second supporting leg, the second supporting leg is in coordinated connection with the arc-shaped surface through the sleeve part; the sleeve part is in open sleeve form or closed sleeve form and is made from plastic or rubber.
The regulating base is a movable plate, the regulating components comprise regulating screw and eccentric regulating rivet; The rotary arm is connected with the movable plate through the regulating screw and the eccentric regulating rivet, so as to realize the two-dimensional regulation of the furniture door body; The fasteners are provided at the bottom of the movable plate and are in coordinated positioning with the eccentric regulating rivet.
An open slot is provided on the front end of the movable plate, a first regulating hole is provided on the rotary arm corresponding to the open slot, and both the open slot and the first regulating hole are in coordinated connection through the regulating screw; a hole is provided on the moveable plate, a second regulating hole is provided on the rotary arm corresponding to the hole, and both the hole and the second regulating hole are in coordinated connection through the eccentric regulating rivet.
Both sides of the rotary arm are bent downwards to form a slot which is in limiting connection with the movable plate, a boss is provided on the movable plate and is in coordinated connection with the rotary arm (2), and at least two angles of movable plate are bent downwards to form a claw.
The regulating base is composed of a movable plate and a base plate, where in the movable plate is positioned between the base plate and the rotary arm, the regulating components comprise one regulating screw and two eccentric regulating rivets; the rotary arm is connected with the movable plate through the regulating screw and the first eccentric regulating rivet; The movable plate is connected with the base plate through the second eccentric regulating rivet, so as to realize the three-dimensional regulation to the furniture door body; The fasteners are provided at the bottom of the base plate and are in coordinated positioning with the first eccentric regulating rivet and/or the second eccentric regulating rivet.
The regulating screw, the first eccentric regulating rivet and the second eccentric regulating rivet are in triple-lapped arrangement; An open slot is provided on the front end of the movable plate, a first regulating hole is provided on the rotary arm corresponding to the open slot, and both the open slot and the first regulating hole are in coordinated connection through the regulating screw; A hole is provided on the movable plate, a second regulating hole is provided on the rotary arm corresponding to the hole, and both the hole and the second regulating hole are in coordinated connection through the first eccentric regulating rivet; Another hole is also provided on the movable plate, a matching hole is provided on the base plate corresponding to the hole, and both the hole and the matching hole are in coordinated connection through the second eccentric regulating rivet.
Both sides of the rotary arm are bent downwards to form a slot which is in limiting connection with the movable plate, a boss is provided on the movable plate (3) and is in coordinated connection with the rotary arm; the outside of the base plate is bent towards the direction of movable plate and forms a guide slot, the movable plate is slideably provided on the guide slot, and at least two angles of the base plate are bent downwards to form a blocking part.
Both the rotary arm and the regulating base are molded by integrated stamping and bending of metal.
Through the improvement of the said structure according to the present utility model, the front of the rotary arm is designed as “” shaped structure, the arm level at its small end is hinged with the movable cup seat through pin shaft, the top surface at its big end is a plane, regulating components are provided on the plane and are in coordinated connection with the regulating base, so thon the production process is simplified. In addition, fasteners provided on the regulating base are in coordinated positioning with the regulating components, so thon the structure among the rotary arm, the regulating base and the regulating components has even higher firmness, even compact assembly can be realized and thus the structural strength and service life of the blind hinge used for furniture are improved. The elastic component is directly provided on the notch of the movable cup seat without need for any component, so thon the manufacturing process is further simplified and thus the manufacturing cost is reduced. Furthermore, a sleeve part is also provided on the elastic member to effectively reduce the friction between the elastic member and the movable cup seat in opening/closing of hinge, the loss of elastic element and the noise generated due to the friction between the elastic member and the movable cup seat, so thon the opening/closing of hinge is more smooth and less noise is generated. The present utility model is featured by simple and reasonable structure, reliable performance, low manufacturing cost, easy production and realization, compact connection between members, long service life, smooth opening/closing process, low noise, esthetic appearance and good practicability.